


Fanart: i wouldn't know

by yakus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakus/pseuds/yakus
Summary: Atsuhina Exchange gift for Leneyytunes!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart: i wouldn't know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leneyytunes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leneyytunes/gifts).



> Prompt: Atsuhina during Olympics with Kageyama and/or Oikawa as third party. Angst or romcom is preferred.
> 
> Sorry I didn't have time to colour the final page, but I hope you like it! 
> 
> Based on a [poem](https://img.ifunny.co/images/2cf78708a3dc52ce4baac49a4690053508fbd9e5f33627a20a66ba23d045a2e8_1.jpg) I found

  
  



End file.
